Sasuke's plan
by narusasu-yaoi-xxx
Summary: smut, oneshot, yaoi lemon


Naruto heaved a short sigh, lowering his sore body to his knees in a little nest of bedding he had made. They'd completed the mission with only mild trouble, but the escape back home was almost just as tiring. With two days left to travel, Sasuke had told Naruto to start preparing camp while he went for food. "Teme, did you get us something to eat?" Naruto called at hearing some shuffling, not bothering to look around for the Uchiha since they were both working hard to make camp before dark. "Teme!" After a few absent moments, Naruto scowled and glanced around, "Sasuke-teme, I'm hungry!" A short rustle and Naruto was face planted into the bed rolls in front of him. He fought valiantly for a few moments, but inevitably stopped upon hearing a low amused chuckle. "Dumbass. You're screaming and yelling. We're still in a dangerous area. Plus you were completely unguarded." the stoic boy rolled from Naruto's angry shoulders and flopped onto the bedroll beside his secret lover. "Food's over there." he pointed in a general direction. Much to Naruto's grievance, 'food' consisted of 'needed to be cooked'. "Why did you get fish? That has too much work!" Naruto's eyes squinted shut in a full frontal assault of pout, making Sasuke flinch from its sheer force. "Dobe. It's good mission food. Took me forever to hit one, too." he twisted on the bedroll, hand creeping forward threateningly. "Unless… you'd rather do something else? I'm sure we can put cooking aside for now." A wolfish smirk graced his pale face, eyes gleaming for an awaited victory. Naruto's cheeks tainted pink, "Here?" Apparently the one word question was enough of a submission for the great Uchiha. He tackled the kitsune to his back, tongue seeking to violate. The initial surprise Naruto's heart had palpitated with, ebbed just slightly when groin met groin. He couldn't help a short moan. Sasuke noticed the readiness of his partner and took full advantage of that fact. Tantalizing hips dragged slowly and determinedly across Naruto's pants, the firm pressure causing sparks to ignite behind his eyes. "Nnng…. Sasuke, I thought this was a dangerous area…?" Naruto quested, biting back any more permissive moans. Sasuke's white hot teeth nipped at a collarbone that had just jutted forth from Naruto's ripping shirt. "Ah… did I say dangerous? I meant _private_." he lapped at the indent behind the smooth collarbone at the shoulder, earning a whimper, then a shrug. "Stop marking me, asshole." Naruto ground out, feeling the teeth travel to a new area just below the chin on the side of his neck. "Saa… Don't worry… I'll make them look like battle wounds." he smirked lecherously before biting mischievously. His tongue swirled in the pool of saliva he had spread, then bit down on the raw area once more. "Ow!" Naruto shoved him gently, finding it safer to force his mouth into the masochist's, on account that it couldn't roam anywhere else that way. Sasuke didn't mind the genius ploy. Instead he found his fun in ravishing a honey-tasting cavern of tongue and teeth and saliva. He slid between sharp teeth, tongue finding Naruto's hiding at the back of his mouth. He sucked it forward and teased with his own. This oral attention had the rest of Naruto's body on hold, but it didn't take long for him to notice a sickeningly sly hand had made it to the back of his pants. "Noh yeh!" Naruto screeched into Sasuke's teeth, tongue violently shoving Sasuke from his mouth. "Not yet," he breathed, "I'm not aroused enough." he murmured, nudging his own hips forward. Sasuke snarled slightly, lowering his face again and enveloping the mouth he so lovingly cherished. "Fine." he growled, pulling back after a fervent lip molestation. He scooted his body down, eyes darting to Naruto's groin as he lowered himself. "Wha-!" Naruto interrupted himself as a strangled mewl forced its way from his throat. His body wanted to convulse forward, but he restrained himself with what will power he had left. It wasn't exactly an easy game when batting against an Uchiha. Sasuke had lowered his pallid face to his blonde boyfriend's crotch, nuzzling there a moment before taking the zipper in his teeth and tugging downward. The simple motion of having his zipper undone had never made Naruto's body feel like an ocean before, but this time his hips rocked up and shivered in waves. Planting controlling hands on the sides of the hips, Sasuke ignored having just been nearly thrust into his face, and continued with the undressing of Naruto's erection. "Sa-sa-aah!" This time Naruto couldn't contain any convulsing his body implored to him. He shot up, leaning forward over Sasuke's head and thrusting his hands deep into the soft locks the boy had always kept so pristine. He moaned so loudly that Sasuke could feel the reverberation through the member in his mouth. He chuckled softly, sending Naruto into another fit of gasps and moans. Sasuke was pleased with himself. He knew he was the only one capable of making Naruto shut the hell up for once. Without much warning though, Naruto was suddenly screeching. And not from pleasure. He was flailing and gasping and kicking Sasuke all at once. Sasuke gagged and sat up abruptly, eyes glaring daggers as he tried to regain control of his gag reflex. "What the hell!" He had never realized that giving head could be dangerous, but he should have known that anything with Naruto was dangerous. "What's your problem, jeez, you nearly impale- "Ka-ka-kaka-sensei!" Naruto was three shades of pink, and his face was etched in horror. Sasuke whipped his head around and came face to face with none other than their perverted sensei. He beamed at the pair. Brightly. In fact, he couldn't have looked any happier. "Why stop now? You looked like you were having fun!" "GODAMMIT SASUKE!" Naruto hauled out on his boyfriend with a right hook, connecting to the side of his head and sending him sprawling. The blonde stood up and quickly redid his pants. "_'Private'_ my ass!" "Aha, not at that rate it wouldn't be!" Kakashi grinned beneath his elasticy mask, the outline of his feral smile infuriating enough as it was. Naruto sputtered indignantly, ignoring a shocked Sasuke for the time being. "What the hell- how did you find us all the way out here!" he shrieked near hysterics, still trying to regain his sense of un-ruffled self. Kakashi blinked curiously, then looked over his shoulder. "I took a walk? We're only a mile and a half out of the Konoha gates. You're kind of near my usually walking trail. I could hear Naruto. It sounded like something was dying, so Iruka and I came to investigate." he glanced towards a relatively large tree, "Ne, Iruka-sensei?" "Iruka's with you!" Naruto paled in morbid horror as the chuunin peaked out from behind the tree, holding his nose with a cloth to ebb the blood flow. At seeing this Sasuke prepared for the worst. And the worst he did receive. "TEME! YOU'RE GETTING BLUE BALLS FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS!" Naruto landed a second blow, then turned and stormed through the bushes, mumbling curses to himself. "Telling me we were stay two days from home… we're in a safe spot. Stupid bastard teme… I'll kill him. Chop off his nuts…" he tramped through the trees, considerably put out and far from the ecstasy he had almost achieved minutes ago. Sasuke sat up, leaning one hand in the dirt as he let his legs stay sprawled in the opposite direction. He touched his cheek, then stuck two fingers in his mouth to feel the blood where his teeth had jarred. "Hn… Way to ruin my life, asshole." he grunted, noticing now that his nose was bleeding from the second wallop he's received. Kakashi gave an indignant grunt, hands coming to his hips resentfully. "Well, far be it from me to leave a dying animal out in the woods. I was just trying to be helpful. I thought it was a baby fox, caught in some horrible trap-" "Liar. You told me right before you bounded off you wanted to see who was getting nookie at this time of day." Iruka scowled, checking his nose a second time before putting away his rag. Kakashi pouted at his boyfriend, but quickly relinquished the pout to make way for a beaming smile. "Anyway, you should be more constructive on where you take your 'secret lover' to give him a blow job. Learn this important fact of life, Sasuke: When your mouth is busy, and his isn't… he is very, very loud. Remember that and you will live forever. And maybe you won't have blue balls." Sasuke scowled and pushed himself up, dusting off his clothing and checking the front of his pants cautiously. Thankfully no damage had been done to be obvious to their activities. He glowered at his perverted sensei, "Are you done ruining my chance at sex for the rest of my life? Would you like to further be a pain in my ass?" He immediately regretted his words. "No, I'm not really into orgies. Or doing my students for that matter. Unless-" Iruka grabbed the jounin by the collar. "Shut it, dogbreath. Let's go." he snapped, towing the shinobi back the way they had entered. Sasuke heaved a weary sigh when everyone had disappeared, leaving him with the mess of camp and an uncomfortable feeling in his groin. This was _not_ how this endeavor was supposed to turn out. Poor Sasuke, ne? Why am I so mean to him? My love for him is endless abounds, but… I just love to torment him. It's just so _right_.


End file.
